


Shining, Shimmering, Splendid

by Dustbunny3



Category: Avengers Academy (Comics)
Genre: Cute Date, F/F, Fluff, Flying, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 10:37:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6420346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dustbunny3/pseuds/Dustbunny3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Julie and Karolina go for a walk, then for a flight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shining, Shimmering, Splendid

**Author's Note:**

> Man, I suck at crossposting... Anyway! I wrote this for Femslash February. This was my last fic of the month and, man, it took me forever to decide what to write. Every idea I'd had throughout the month and hadn't used jumbled around in my mind. But, I was finally able to wrestle this idea free of the lot and force it down onto the page. Well, I say force, but it actually went along pretty smoothly. Takes place right before Finesse sees them flying together in #39. I wanted to write all the way up to their kiss, but couldn't get the wording right. Also, I know powered-up Karolina isn't as colorful as usual in Avengers Academy, but that's always bugged me so I'm willfully ignoring it. Enjoy!

 

Julie's heart is pounding, sending excitement pumping through her veins. She doesn't think she could stop smiling even if she wanted to, but she can't be bothered to try and find out. Butterflies tickle her insides, fluttering around in her belly, her rib cage, her throat, her head, like they're trying to carry her away. Her fingers tighten around Karolina's, like their joined hands are the only thing keeping her on the ground.

"Um, Julie?" Karolina asks, curiosity in the corners of her smile.

That's when Julie notices that she _isn't_ on the ground. Walking on air is so natural to her that she'd stepped onto it without a thought, hovering along at Karolina's side. The butterflies clump together, trying to hide behind each other in embarrassment. It's almost enough to bring Julie back to earth, to make her want to put her feet down and keep going.

Her smile almost, _almost_ drops, but then she rallies herself, floats around in front of Karolina and offers her free hand.

"Instead of a walk," she says, letting the invitation hang in the air, head tipped toward the stars.

Karolina lights up and then she lights up, hair and skin glowing like an aurora as she takes Julie's offered hand and joins her in the air. Her power pulses against Julie's palms, making her shiver.

"So pretty," Julie says. The words are light enough that she fears the breeze could carry them away, so she clears her throat, says with more weight, "You're so pretty, Karolina."

"Thanks," Karolina says. She ducks her head, smile trying to hide behind her teeth, beneath her eyelashes. Her thumbs stroke over Julie's knuckles and she says, "You are, too. I've always thought so."

Butterflies burst out of Julie then, turn to giggles when they hit the air. She might be embarrassed except Karolina giggles, too, music in the cool night air. They hold a gaze between them and then the giddiness overtakes both of them again in chorus, heads ducking close together. Their noses brush, breath mingling in the scant inch of air keeping them apart.

Holding still is too much all of a sudden, at least for Julie, and she thinks she can see Karolina vibrating with the same energy. Their fingers twine and squeeze around each other and then, as one, they're off, into the sky after, chasing the echoes of their escaped laughter. They both let go with one hand in tandem, free arms flinging out as they twirl and loop through the air, side by side, hand in hand, their happiness painting the sky behind them.


End file.
